


Doctor Who: Time is just a concept of many

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters Watching The Lion King (1994), F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Love, Romance, TenRose - Freeform, The Lion King (2019) - Freeform, kino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: In 1994, when the first The Lion King movie hit theaters, Rose, then eight years old, wanted nothing more than to see him at the premiere.The Doctor, a young man of 23, was a big fan of the movie right from the start.What would happen if they watched the movie together and what would happen if they would meet again many years later for the premiere of the real movie?





	1. Chapter 1 - The little girl and the collector

**Author's Note:**

> As always, enjoy reading.
> 
> Allons-y

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: Time is just a concept of many

Chapter 1 - The little girl and the collector

London/England/Europe - 1994 (and many years later.)

Jackie Tyler could not offer her daughter Rose much, but when Rose asked her one morning if she could go to the premiere of the new The Lion King movie, she just could not say no.

Rose unfortunately had to live with not having as many other children in her life. Her father died when she was only two years old and although Peter Tyler had left a huge legacy to his daughter, she was only allowed to hold her in her hands when Rose was 20 years old. Why 20 years? Even Pete Tyler did not seem to know that.

Anyway, today was the day where the premiere of the new cartoon should be.

For several hours in front of it stood a young man, who seemed quite inconspicuous in any case, if it were not for the fact that he wore sneakers to a blue striped suit.

When the movie was announced at the time, the 23-year-old started cracking everything about what to buy. Sticker albums, stuffed animals, books, characters... Just everything.

Unfortunately, he had no one who wanted to accompany him because it was a cartoon and adults should not give it up.

So now he stood alone in front of the cinema, patiently waiting for the entrance to finally start.

The Doctor, as his nickname was, walked nervously from one foot to the other. He looked around a bit and most of the visitors who were there were children with their parents.

„Are you alone here?“, Someone suddenly spoke to him and when he looked down, he recognized a little girl who looked at him with a fixed look.

„Yes I am. Why do you want to know?“  
„That's nasty, that no one else has accompanied you. Do not you have friends?“  
„Yes“, he smiled, „but they thought we were too old for that. So I'm here alone.“

„Then you will just sit with Mum and me. You're the only one who's here to watch the movie.“

The Doctor knew that there was no way to say anything against it and so he agreed, as long as the girl's mother agreed.

„Rose!“, Someone shouted, „I told you not to go away.“  
„Sorry, Mummy, I just wanted to ask the man here why he's all alone here.“

The Doctor was a little embarrassed. His name was actually David John Smith, but he had been called Doctor since early childhood, though no one knew how it came about.

„Excuse me, ma'am, your daughter simply approached me and, well, invited you to watch the movie with you. But if you do not want that, then...“  
„No, it's okay. Rose would never invite you if you had something evil in mind and I trust her in such cases. And please, call me Jackie.“

The little girl took his hand and pulled him along when the first visitors were admitted. Jackie could only smile, shaking her head over the picture.

They found space in the middle of the cinema and Rose grabbed a handful of popcorn before the announcement ever happened. So the doctor kept the bucket away from her and Rose pouted a little.

„The popcorn will be all before the movie even starts. And then you sit there sad while all the others can restrain their peace.“

Rose continued to sulk, so Jackie smiled, but she was also surprised how well he understood Rose. Although children are somehow always more open, as adults.

So the movie started and it was quiet in the hall. The Doctor's eyes were fixed on the canvas and he had a plush simba sitting on his lap, young Simba.

„Why are there always places where children do not oppose?“  
„For your safety. Even adults can not be everywhere.“  
She nodded briefly to the Doctor when the scene came, where Simba and Nala sing the song, soon to rule as king over the vast land. Rose sang, even if the text was not known yet, like all other children in the hall, loudly.

The Doctor smiled. If he ever had a daughter, she should be like Rose. But that was not in a hurry.

The movie went on and the lion children arrived in the Shadowland, where they had their knees shaking but their courage was stronger. Rose had her eyes fixed in front of her, the popcorn forgotten, even the one she held in her hands and she watched every movement of the young lions.

The Doctor was silent, too. Saying something could really disturb the atmosphere in the hall. But this calmness was interrupted by Mufasa's loud roar, which drove the hyenas out with it and then threw a disappointed look at his son.

Later, as they lay in the meadow and looked at the starry sky, Mufasa explained that all the great kings of the past were up there. They would pay attention to them.

Rose looked at her mother.  
„Is Daddy with the stars as well?“, She asked quietly and Jackie nodded with a slight smile.  
„Did you know?“, She asked the Doctor, „that there is a legend that whenever a shooting star is seen, it is a human who has died? So, if you can watch them, one of them could be your dad.“

Rose smiled.

„What do you do for a living?“  
„I'm studying astrophysics and philosophy, Jackie. I find the universe, no, the multiverse, exciting. All the possibilities that are out there and the philosophy is a topic, which had interested me very much as a child. We can not get to know new worlds if we wall the door to our apartment and leave everything out.“

After that, the film was again focused on where Mufasa was killed by Scar (actually named Taka), who himself wanted to seize power as king over the consecrated land.

Mufasa fell into a deep ravine and was trodden down by a herd of crusted crabs, but probably the fall alone was deadly to the king.

When Simba later arrived at his father's motionless body and joined him, he did not understand what had happened. His father had promised him to stay with him forever. And now he had just let him down like that.

„Will you leave me someday, Mum? You will not, right? You stay with me forever, right?“

Jackie smiled, but she could not give her the answer her daughter wanted to hear.

„Here, I give you my Simba“, the Doctor told her the plush lion, „he will comfort you and always be there for you.“  
Rose immediately hugged him and gave the doctor a quick kiss on the cheek out of gratitude. He blushed slightly, then cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the rest of the movie.

When he finally came to an end and everyone celebrated the beginning of a new era with Simba and Nala, as well as their friends Timon and Pumba and all the other lions and animals of the pride Land... Rose fell asleep in her seat.

„It must have been a long day for her“, the Doctor took the girl with these words in his arms. Then they went outside and he gave them into the care of their mum.  
„Thank you again for everything, please also address Rose.“

With a final farewell, he finally set off.

The next few years he heard nothing more about the girl named Rose, but one morning when he boredly watched the morning show on BBC, the guest was a young woman called Rose Tyler, now a famous gardener.

It was the year 2019, he had not heard from her since 1994 and now she sat there and told the audience and spectators about her work.

His heart suddenly beat faster. He had not had a serious relationship in all these years. All of these went by quite quickly, as something in his heart had already been forgiven. And now he knew the reason.

He had fallen in love with Rose Tyler. The woman who firstly does not remember him anymore...

"I would like to see someone from my past again. Unfortunately, I do not know his real name, but he called himself Doctor and gave me a plush simba. I would like to thank for that time. "

He looked up. She wanted to meet him? She wanted to see him after all this time? Could he have better luck?

He knew immediately how this meeting will take place.


	2. Chapter 2 - The young woman and the geek

Chapter 2 - The young woman and the geek

London/England/Europe - 2019

~If the stars all had a single name, they would be called Rose, and anyone who watches them in the evening will know that only one person approaches their beauty.

Dearest Rose, I saw your appearance in the morning show on BBC and of course I want to see you again after all these years. Come to the premiere of the new The Lion King Movie. I'll wait for you at the entrance. Do not worry, even if you do not know what I look like, you will still recognize me.

In great love

Your Doctor~

Rose Tyler held the letter she found on her desk in her office today in the hands.

Bad Wolf Flowers was a company she had just recently launched and which was able to successfully complete a number of orders. The mission of their company was to make gardens of all kinds, whether it was one with sculptures or that looked like the sea, where for the most part only flowers were growing whose color was blue.

The Doctor must have given the letter to her secretary, Amy Pond, who had then put it on her desk. She would thank her later, but right now her thoughts were on the Doctor.

Of course she would recognize him. He was now a famous astrophysicist and philosopher, with a doctoral degree in both fields, and published two books in the past that included the titles "The Singing of the Stars" and "In the Dream of the Aurora". And of course she had both.

She never forgot him, she had followed his career over and over again all those years. Even when she was with Jimmy (she did not really want to think back to the time) and finally with Mickey, the Doctor kept a firm place in her mind.

„Rose, you know I really like you“, Mickey said to her one day, „I really like you a lot, but I do not think our relationship will continue to work if your heart belongs to someone else.“

She had looked up at him and finally nodded slowly. Rose had been 14 years old when she realized she was in love with the Doctor, but he was simply out of reach of her.

She was 19 when Mickey separated from her, and she could actually have contacted him, but first she kept the school from going back to her after Jimmy's breakup, and secondly, she had been too cowardly to face the Doctor deliver.

„Hey, remember? I'm Rose Tyler and we watched the first The Lion King movie back then. Well, I realized some years ago that I fell in love with you and now that there is no law between us, we can be together, you do not mean it.“

That would have worked in any case. Certainly. The Doctor would rather have gone with a laugh instead of confessing his love as well. After all, he was 15 years older, it would be a miracle if he was still single now.

But Rose also knew that it was her fault alone to have waited so long. And if friendship was the only thing that connects them to the doctor, then it would be a thousand times better than if the contact really broke forever.

Rose finished the work a bit earlier than usual (there were no dates today) and also sent Amy home to spend some time with her husband Rory.

Rose sighed. The Doctor's face reappeared before her, but this time she shook off the thought. She did not want to be distracted from him too much.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

„So you really have a date with the Doctor?“  
„Mum. That will hardly be a date. We're just going to see the premiere of the new The Lion King movie and that's it.“

Jackie just shrugged. Why quarrel, if the truth would come out soon anyway.

„If it's not a date anyway, then I can be there anyway. And I do not want to hear any objections.“

Rose sighed again, as she had done quite often in the last few hours. It would not help either way to stop her mother from doing so. So smile and pretend to be happy about it.

Of course, Jackie knew the feelings Rose felt for the Doctor. How could she not? Even though Rose had never mentioned a word to her, she still noted it to her daughter.

And even now, when her daughter had told her that she was going to meet the Doctor, she could see clearly in her voice how much Rose was looking forward to it, although of course she was trying to hide it.

And since the Doctor was well known single, Jackie hoped the Armor will do his job right this time.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Several days later, the Doctor was nervous and excited at the same time in front of the cinema, where the premiere of the new Disney Movies will take place. John had collected almost everything from the world of The Lion King over the years, he even had a character from the little-known Lion Koba, whose name means heart.

His eyes were fixed all the way forward, as he expected Rose every moment, as it should be. He did not have to worry about not recognizing her, unless she had quickly changed completely in the last few days. But if she did not want to meet him, it would be enough if she just would not arrive.

„Doctor?“, Someone suddenly spoke to him, so that he flinched in shock. He had been completely lost in thought.

„Rose!“, He finally managed before a few seconds passed and she suddenly hugged him. John was pretty scared, once again, but he also laughed.

„So it was not a joke?“  
„Definitely not. I would never have joked with you in that case.“  
„And in other cases?“, She asked him a little suspiciously.  
„Not even then. Rose Tyler, I... are you looking forward to the movie as much as me?“  
It was not really what he wanted to say, but he could barely tell the truth now.

„Of course I do. But even more, I'm glad to finally see you again after all these years. I've missed you so much all these years, Doctor.“

It felt to the Doctor as if they had once been in different universes, separated by a wall that simply could not be destroyed, and only with great luck could they finally find each other again after all that time.

„That may be a mess in there“, Jackie said with these words to the young couple. The Doctor's eyes immediately grew larger and he cast a questioning glance at Rose.  
„Mum thought she would be there, since she was already there then.“  
„Nice to see you again after all this time, Jackie“, he grinned widely and this time it was Rose who opened her eyes. It did not matter to him that they had a third person in league?

Rose had hoped to kiss the Doctor in the dark, but as she knew her mum, she would surely buy three tickets, where she's sitting in the middle, of course.

The Doctor took her hand and pulled her slightly outside the crowd.  
„Forgive me, but I have to do that now“, he said, putting his lips gently on hers. However, when he wanted to retire shortly thereafter, she suddenly grabbed her arms around him and this time it was she who made the beginning.

After several minutes, they finally left each other again and breathed heavily. The Doctor gently pushed a strand behind her ear and smiled.  
„I love you, I have no idea since when, but I love you, Rose Tyler. We were just wasting too much time, but I guess we were both idiots.“

She just looked at him. Her Doctor, the man she had been in love with for so long.  
„I'm in love with you since I was 14 years old. At that time, we should not have been together, today nobody can prescribe us anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Many years ago we left the cinema as friends after the premiere. Let's do it as a couple, David John Smith.“

He could not be happier.

Five years later

„How is our little Koba?“, John asked as he came home.  
„He's fine“, Rose kissed him briefly in greeting, „but could you stop calling him that? That's not his name.“  
„How so? After all, I'm called the Doctor and in truth I'm not called that“, he grinned. 

Rose only rolled her eyes as she put her son in his cot. He had been her luck when it finally happened two years ago. John was, if one could call it that, incapable of generation, which meant he often needed the effort to bring a child into the world. This had been known to him for many years.

While Rose looked at her son and a smile played around the corners of her mouth. Even though she did not want to admit it, she understood why the Doctor always called him Koba.

Because Koba means heart and what connected a child more than with the hearts of his parents. Whether biological or adopted.

The end.


End file.
